redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Unknown Gender
For pages on which there is any form of unknown information, would it be better to put N/A or Unknown or something else?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :If it is a species/gender/death/place of origin, put Unknown. If it is a beast who would fight (e.g. a horde member, etc), put Unknown for weapon. If it is a beast who we're pretty certain wouldn't be fighting somebody (a Dibbun, a Friar, etc.) leave the field blank - don't put anything. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Consistency I believe that we need consistency in the gender category if it is unknown. (Some pages link to the category while others do not). I believe that, like the Unknown Species category, it should link. Is this correct or not? Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 02:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) This will also require Spearlady Gorse's page to be editted. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 02:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Why? Spearlady Gorse's gender is never specified. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but in the Red box that describes species, place of origin, gender, weapon, and death, the unknown gender does not link the the unknown gender category. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 16:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not saying that Spearlady Gorse should have a gender, I am just suggesting linking the red box to the Unknown Gender category. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 16:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. That's optional, as the category is linked by default at the bottom of the page. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Still, consistency like in the Unknown Species category would be good. I can edit all but the pages that are locked, like Spearlady Gorse. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 19:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) And on the topic of Spearlady Gorse's consistency, having known predecessor be Lord Stonepaw would make it more similar to the other three previous badgers (Bluestripe, Urthrun, and Ceteruler). Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 22:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I have completed all of the edits, other than the two for Spearlady Gorse. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 23:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) If you do not want to edit it yourself, you could open the page temporarily to change and make the article consistent. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 21:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs! 22:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The former consistency has served its purpose. It is time to revert all of the characters back to an unlinked gender. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 17:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Explain your logic. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) This is not really something I was expecting replies to, but when I did all of the other edits, I was basically new. I still recognized that normally, male and female are not linked. However, I was not ready to change all of the unknown gender pages to not linked, since most of them were linked. Now, I am ready. In other words, I am undoing most of my edits. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 20:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what "was not ready" means. The pages went from "inconsistent" to "consistent," and it was fine. Undoing the edits has solved nothing, it only appears to me like you're just trying to increase your edit count numbers. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to explain. On any male or female character, the gender does not link. On the unknown gender characters, it used to link. I changed this. If you want me to, I could create another account, so I don't show all edits that were improper or unnecessary. The number of edits do not matter to me, just helping out. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I know exactly what you did, however you made his into some sort of personal issue by saying "(you) w(ere) not ready." You previously made it into some large ordeal that they in fact needed to be linked. Going back and reverting those edits was not necessary by any means - whatever personal issues you have, don't take them out through editing articles here. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry. I will try not to let something like this ever happen again. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 22:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I am on a ban, are my edits being watched closely, or is there any other type of punishment being enacted on me? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 00:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, yes, no. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Spearlady Gorse Spearlady gorse is obviously a girl. Her name is spear''lady'' gorse! Just think about it. Burglebuber (talk) 21:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Burglebuber!!!